


Missed Texts

by duskmoth



Series: Notifications [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: BUT IT DOESNT HAPPEN, Begging, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Hair Pulling, I am so tired, I wrote this for a "creative writing" task in english when I was 13 so STOP IT IM BEGGING YOU, M/M, Name Calling, Okay so I keep getting bullied by my irl friends, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sexting, Swearing, actually fuck it hes a character why not, brief mention of Crywolf, oh god not swearing, pinning, slight humiliation, threesome mention, why fucking not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskmoth/pseuds/duskmoth
Summary: Jon sends Brendan some.. questionable.. texts and Brendan wants to get back at him for it.





	Missed Texts

**Author's Note:**

> i have exams in like 2 weeks why am i doing this

It seemed that Jon had just the worst timing ever.  
Brendan's and Jon's mutual friend Justin was staying at Brendan's house to hang out for a while. Brendan was in the middle of a conversation with Justin when he felt his phone vibrate. He ignored it and continued paying attention to the conversation.  
A minute or so later he felt another vibration. Then another.  
And another.

"-So later I decided to just hail a cab because I was so lost and... wait do you wanna get that?" Justin asked as he noticed Brendan's phone screaming at him.  
"Uh.. Nah it's alrig-" Brendan saw the look of concern on Justin's face.  
"Dude what if something's wrong?"  
There goes the caring side of Justin again.  
"Ok, you're right." Brendan replied.  
Justin walked off to do something and Brendan checked his lock screen.

‘(4) Missed Texts from: Jon❤️’  
Brendan opened the texts and read them.

From: Jon❤️ Read 4:46pm  
baby I miss you x

From: Jon❤️ Read 4:46pm  
please bb

From: Jon❤️ Read 4:46pm  
i'm so horny right now please I need you inside me

From: Jon❤️ Read 4:47pm  
I need you to fuck me so hard I cant walk for the next week. I wanna feel youu xx

Jon was sexting him now? What if Justin was sitting next to him and he saw?  
Brendan quickly typed out a few replies.

To: Jon❤️ Read 4:51pm  
You know Justin is here ;)

To Jon❤️ Read 4:51pm  
I'll make sure you’re broken by the time I’m done with you when I come over

He received a reply and read the message before he sent an image.

From: Jon❤️ Read 4:52pm  
Please Brendan I need you Im so hard fuck please xx

The image that followed after was beautifully sinful.  
It looked to be Jon with his head thrown back against his bed and his hand wrapped around his cock. The way his eyes scrunched up and his legs were tensed showed Brendan that he was definitely close..

To: Jon❤️ Read 4:52pm  
If you don’t stop I'll have to punish you

From Jon❤️ Read 4:52pm  
Please let me cum im so so close x

Brendan knew how much Jon loved to be punished, well, the way you'd expect a punishment to be.  
That's why he knew he'd need a different kind of punishment for him.  
One the knows that - judging by how desperate Jon's getting - is going to be fun.  
\-----  
Brendan felt his phone vibrate on his nightstand and looked over, squinting his eyes, he read the message.

(1) Missed Texts from: Jon❤️  
Brendan opened the message.

From: Jon❤️  
Check your window bb x  
Brendan left his desk to go check outside.  
Sure enough, Jon was standing on the concrete outside his apartment building. Jon only lived a few blocks away from Brendan, so he was less surprised than he would be if they were countries apart.  
Jon walked up the stairs and Brendan waited for Jon to walk to the door of his apartment. Once he did, Brendan yanked him inside by his hair and Jon held back a moan at the feeling. Brendan shut the door and smashes his lips so hard against Jon's that he was certain he left bruises.  
Brendan practically dragged Jon into his room and would have slammed the door if it wasn't so important to keep quiet.  
Brendan grabbed Jon's arms and pinned them above his head. Brendan leant down to his ear and growled lustfully.

"You've been so bad yesterday. Sending me such dirty things while I was in a conversation like that. You deserve a punishment don't you think?"  
Brendan didn't expect any real words from his boyfriend, and he didn't get any. Apart from a loud moan and a buck of Jon's hips he didn't even get a response. Brendan pulled Jon into a harsh kiss.

"I don't want to hear a single sound from you. You got that?"

Jon let out a whimper and Brendan pushed Jon harder against the wall. Brendan moved the hand gripping his arms down to instead hold tightly against his hair and the other hand held his jaw as he placed his lips against his neck. Jon let out a shuddering gasp as he felt the warm lips placed against one of his most sensitive places.  
Brendan pulled back.  
"What did I say?"  
Jon felt Brendan's breath against his neck and he felt a shiver rushing down his spine. He shakes his head in apology.  
"Y-you said you didn't want a sound from me..."

"I'll let it slide this time, baby." Brendan whispers, and returns to kissing Jon's neck.  
Jonathon let out a whimper and he moaned. It almost seemed like he was directly defying the rule. Brendan pulled back again and looked at Jon, only just to tease him with a knowing grin.  
"We're only just getting started."  
Jon couldn't help but slowly grind against Brendan as he moved from his neck to his collarbone, Brendan slowly moving his hips against Jon's own. Jon's eyes were shut tight, afraid that if he opened them, he'll start moaning again despite the fact that he needs to keep quiet. Brendan mumbled against his skin and Jon gasped violently.  
"You're such a fucking slut. Look at you, eyes shut like that, head thrown back, moaning so good for me.”  
Jon choked out a gasp at his words and pushed his hips against Brendan's, causing Brendan to grip them and slam them down.  
The brown haired man tried to escape his grip.  
"P-plea-se, j-just stop teasing me and f-fuck me hard already."  
Brendan smiles coyly.  
“Only since you asked so nicely.”

He throws Jon down onto the bed and walks towards the closet, coming back moments later with a tie.  
"Strip." Brendan commands to Jon before taking off his own shirt, leaving him in only boxers.  
"W-What?"  
"I said strip, Jonathon."  
Jon hesitantly takes off his sweater and his t-shirt before ripping off his jeans and underwear.  
Brendan smiles again. "You're beautiful, you know."  
"Thank yo-"  
"But it's too bad that i'm going to scratch you and give you bruises. Make you suffer."  
Brendan pushed Jon against the bed again and bound his wrists to the headboard, Jon giving them an experimental tug before paying attention to what the older man was doing.  
"You were so bad yesterday, so I'm not going to fuck you just yet. First I want you nice and stretched, maybe I'll leave you for a while. I know you'd love that. Letting you fuck yourself on a vibrator until you cum. I'm not going to let you cum though. You're being punished. I know how desperate you are."  
Brendan pulls Jon's legs up onto his shoulders and pours a decent amount of lube onto the toy. He didn't even say anything before placing the toy between Jon's legs, and instead of going straight for his ass, he placed the vibrating toy up against his perineum and aching cock.  
Jon is shaking in pleasure as he tries to rock back onto it, Brendan pulling it away before he can get too much control.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, this is your punishment baby, you don't get to control.”

Jon's eyes rolled back inside his skull as he rotated his hips, craving more stimulation.  
He didn't even receive any warning before the older man pushed the toy inside the Irish man until it brushed against his prostate. A loud moan erupted from the back of Jon's throat and Brendan knew what to do.  
He went back to the closet and pulled out a blindfold and his phone from his jeans, quickly walking back.  
Brendan ties the blindfold onto Jon. Jon lets out a gasp.  
He walked around the side of the bed and flipping on the camera app.  
"Fuck you look so hot right now. I could almost cum just looking at you. Mmh."

Jon's jaw dropped open and he tried to comprehend what was going on. All of it was making his head spin.  
Brendan saved a few photos from the end of the bed, then a few of his face and the toy vibrating up against his prostate.  
Jon shivers and lets out another moan. He manages to stutter out a few words, begging Brendan to fuck him relentlessly. Brendan almost laughs. He knew Jon was close, he saw it in the way his leg muscles tightened and his fists were clenched. He wasn't going to fuck him though, not until he finishes having fun with him.  
Jonathon moaned Brendan's name several times. He tried to escape the tie that was around his wrists, in an attempt to try and touch his throbbing cock. It was no use though. Brendan continued to take photos. Jonathon felt warm precum pooling on his stomach.  
"Oh, I'm not going to fuck you for a long time. I'm having a little too much fun with you to do that." The older man purred in his ear. Jon shuddered out a moan as Brendan pulled out the vibrator and slipped a cock ring onto him.  
When did he get that?  
Brendan licked a strip up the side of his cock and watched it throb and letting the precum pour down.  
Jon groaned and Brendan climbed on top of him, sitting on his chest.  
"How much of a slut are you, Jonathon? How much do you want all my cum sliding down your pretty little throat. How much do you love it when I humiliate you and call you names?" Brendan whispered into Jon's ear.

"I-I'm a slut! I'm your- FUCK- I'm your filthy whore. I love it when you fuck my throat until I can't breathe!" Jon almost screamed.  
At this point, neither of them cared about how loud they were. They were both too immersed in what they were doing.  
Brendan threw his head back and stroked his hard dick a few times.  
"Fuck.. Say my name baby~"  
"Oh Brendan,"  
"Say it again!"  
"Fuck, BRENDAN!"  
"SAY IT AGAIN!"  
"Oh fuCK BRENDANN!"  
Jon felt the warm sticky fluid spilling onto his skin, and it took him a minute to realise that he still hadn't been given permission yet.  
Brendan let out a sigh and let go of his now wilting dick.  
"Please sir, can I cum?”  
"After that beautiful performance, of course."  
He slipped the ring off and pulled his leaking cock into his mouth, sucking harshly before pushing his tongue into the slit a few times. The brunette was shaking in ecstasy.  
Just before he came, the blonde pulled back to let him cum on his face.  
A few minutes of calming down and Jon finally regained the ability to speak.

"Holy shit that was fucking amazing.." He breathed as he caught his breath.  
"Yeah. You were brilliant." Brendan replied.  
"You can stay here while I clean up." He added, standing up and walking to the bathroom.  
Jon was still tied up, still shivering. "Mmfh- Brendan- don't leave me yet."  
"I'll be there soon, baby." Brendan says, washing his face quickly. He takes off his boxers and throws it into the hamper.  
Brendan walks back into the room and sits on the bed, untying Jon's wrists and pulling the man into his lap.  
"Do you need anything?" He asked.  
"Hmm...shower."  
Brendan's eyes lit up. "Are you okay with a round two in the shower?"  
Jon's lips curl into a smirk.  
"This time, you do as I say."  
The two hop into the shower after the water warms up a bit, kissing each other. Jon grabs the soap and starts rubbing it all over Brendan, massaging him. He presses his lips to Brendan's back, the place right between his shoulder blades. The blonde man shivered and let out a moan that was almost left unheard. Almost.

"Oh my, I'd never guess that Brendan 'tough guy' Baldwin would be so submissive when I play with him." Jon whispers, his breath hot against Brendan's neck. "Following every one of my orders. I'd never expect that from you." He pauses. "You basically belong to me."  
Brendan groans and pushes back against the man above him.  
"Such a fucking slut for dirty talk. I bet you like it when I call you names, don't you, sweetheart?"  
Brendan was trying so hard to keep quiet. Everything felt so hot and so good he could barely think straight.  
He felt a hand on his already leaking dick and he moaned again, loudly this time. His hand squeezed and a voice growled in his ear as he choked out a gasp.  
"Answer me, slut."  
Brendan groans and tries to escape Jon's grip, but it's no use.  
"I told you to answer me."  
The blue eyed man breathes heavily and attempts to satisfy his throbbing cock. "Make me." He manages to reply.  
The younger chuckled behind him and placed his lips back into that one spot that turns him into mush.  
"Oh sweetheart, you were never known for making good decisions."  
Brendan lets out a loud moan and tries to create more friction. "P-please Jonathon, let go of my wrists."  
Jon smirks. "But my dearest Brendan, have you forgotten that you're not allowed to touch yourself when i'm handling you?"  
"God PLEASE! I'm so hard please let me touch myself!"  
Jon tutted.  
"I don't think you understand, Brendan. Let me explain it another way.."  
Jon pulled Brendan's hair and spun him around to face each other. He leaned up close to the older's face.  
"I do the touching. You can be a greedy little slut and take everything I give you." He purred, sliding a hand down and rubbing between his thighs, never touching his aching cock.  
Jon released the blonde's hands and instead kept a firm grip in his hair. Brendan, now realising his hands were finally released, took hold of himself and pulled back and forth, pausing a few times to pull back the foreskin.

"My my, disobeying are we? I should break you, but this is such a beautiful sight."  
Brendan tilts his head back and looks up, completely ignoring Jon and continuing to stroke his cock. He groans- and moans the younger man's name.  
Jon didn't stop him, he waited. Brendan was getting closer. His jaw hung open, his head tilted to the side, struggling to hold himself up. Once Brendan's arm started stuttering, Jon pulled it away and gripped his wrists tightly, preventing any escape.  
"Fuck fuck FUCK! Ohmyfuckinggod NO JON PLEASE! I'M SO SO CLOSE PLEASE LET ME CUM." Brendan begged.  
"Oh I know sweetheart. I love it when you're so responsive. Sweetheart, you can only cum when I say so. Remember that." Jonathon says, pulling Brendan's legs around his waist and kissing him.  
Brendan's arms wrap around Jon's neck and kissing him roughly.  
Jon smirked against his lips and tilted his pelvis, shoving himself in. Brendan grips Jon's shoulders so hard his knuckles turned white. His face flushed and his legs shook against Jon's waist.  
Brendan's eyes rolled back into his head for a few seconds and his mind went blank as Jon fucked him.

"I-" He stuttered.  
"You're so cute when you don't know what to say, sweetheart."  
He could hardly comprehend the words Jon was saying to him as his mind completely clocked out. He couldn't think. The only thing he knew at that moment was the slamming of his hips against Jon's.  
Brendan tried to push himself up to pull his stupid hot boyfriend into a rough kiss, only to be met with a hand to his chest. A chuckle rumbled from Jon's throat, causing Brendan to shiver.  
"I call the shots here. You do as I say. I choose what happens to you."  
Jon angled his hips slightly and sent Brendan into a loop. The blonde's eyes were sent rolling after he repeatedly slammed onto his prostate, Brendan hardly said any words when he felt his legs twitch and precum dripping down his hard dick and onto his stomach, mixing with the water. Any thoughts Brendan had raced through his head before he could read them.  
Jon smirked down at Brendan's glazed, lust-filled eyes and stopped moving. He was still inside him, but kept still.  
As Brendan regained his ability to talk, he made himself look as confident as possible.  
"If you don't fuck me so hard that I can't stand up without feeling you, I'll never let you touch me again."  
Brendan's confidence took Jon by surprise, but he quickly recovered.  
"I might let you cum," he paused, and Brendan breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Only if you suck me off." Jon added.  
Brendan's jaw dropped and he slowly knelt before him, taking Jon's cock in one hand and the other resting on his chest.  
Jon held tightly onto Brendan's hair, the strands slightly curling under the water.  
The kneeling man pushed his lips around Jon and sucked harshly on the head, stroking what he couldn't reach.  
Jon's hand curled into a grip onto Brendan's hair, pulling him down until he hit the back of his throat. Brendan moaned around Jon's dick, loving how rough he was being right now. Jon came down his throat and Brendan stared at Jon.

"Please, can I cum now?" Brendan begged.  
Jon's head was thrown back and he groaned a bit, but he managed to let out a reply. "Yes, sweetheart. You've done so good."  
Jon wrapped a hand around Brendan's dick and stroked back and forth. Brendan was bucking against him, going crazy at finally having some relief after being denied so many times.  
It didn't take long before Brendan came all over his stomach and Jon's hand. The younger swiped his tongue over his fingers, letting out a moan and throwing his head back.  
"Fuck, you taste amazing." He groaned. Jon leaned down and cleaned off most of the cum from his chest.  
Jon turned off the shower and once the two were in bed, Brendan leaned over to whisper to him.  
"I meant what I said before."  
"What?" Jon asked. What was he talking about?  
"I really think you're beautiful. Everything about you is amazing and I can't get enough of you sometimes."  
Jon was taken aback by his words. How do you even reply to that?  
Brendan moved his lips to Jon's, and kissed him. Jon smiles into the kiss. Brendan wrapped his arms around Jon, pulling him into an embrace.

"I love you." The brunette whispered against his skin, closing his eyes.  
"I love you too." The blue eyed man replied, falling into a deep sleep.

The two awoke tangled in blankets and each other, quickly flashing back to what happened the previous night.  
"Oh fuck.. Justin heard us didn't he?" Jon mumbled.  
"He definitely did," Groaned the half asleep man beside him. "God, you're so loud."  
They stumbled out of Brendan's room (thankfully pulling on some boxers before they left) and were met with a tired looking Justin.  
You guys were so loud last night." The man spoke. "If you're gonna scream the house down like you did, Jon, then at least let me join in." He joked.  
The two looked at each other and smirked.  
"Do you wanna join in next time?" Brendan asked. Justin chuckled at stared at them both.  
"Oh I will."

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most embarrassing thing ive ever written unless i write missed calls or something i dont know im so tired  
> okay so i just went through my google docs and no its not the most embarrassing so im good bbl when i post more.  
> -  
> i dont know how much more ill edit afterwards.


End file.
